Flower Boss
by BearTaru
Summary: When the future leader of a famous Mafia Gang flees from Italy to Japan, things begin to take a turn for the "tough guy", Ataru Erestachi. He begins to live with an infamous Yakuza Gang spontaneously and has to deal with a new group of men, along with the troubles of a snooty rich school! What'll happen when this Flower Boss becomes the heart of a distressing love-triangle!/Yaoi/
1. The New Kid Around The Block

Ataru was the new transfer student that everyone was talking about. He was currently striding through the hallways, trying to get accustomed to the huge and rich high school. It was obvious by the look on his handsome face he didn't want to be there. The rather built male sighed as he stopped to gaze at a nice painting plastered on the wall, and heard giggling behind him. He turned slightly only to see a group of high school girls gossiping about his "dripping-good-looks" and his "bad boy" air. The Future Mafia Leader sent a small glare towards the "pests" and continued his way to his first class of the day.

* * *

One step foot into the loud class and already Ataru was faced with an idiot. A dumb blonde had rushed to the New student, holding out his hand and greeting him as if they were the best of friends. This irritated the Gang Leader, but he cooperated, harshly shaking the male's hand who's name happened to be Tamaki Suoh. " I-If you want, I'd be happy to show you around, Ataru~! " The Prince spoke as he held his hurting hand in pain. The thug smirked and opened his mouth to reveal a low smooth tone " I'm fine, thank you. " The nearby girls had swooned over the charming and rash new student, suddenly realizing their luckiness to be in a class with 3 Princes.  
" Oh, aren't we so lucky to have three handsome Princes in our class~? "  
Ataru's ear twitched hearing the news of another handsome guy in his class and was immediately interested. Hopefully he was better than Tamaki, and not an idiot... " Ataru, come here! I'll introduce you to a friend! "  
Somehow, Tamaki had made his way across the classroom in a second and next to a raven-haired masterpiece. The Gang Leader felt his cheeks turn a slight pink, along with the tips of his ears, as he glanced at the Dark Prince.  
The girls immediately noticed Ataru's strange actions, and they squealed and chanted " Moe! Moe! " " Forbidden Love! " This made Ataru even more embarrassed, but even more scared of what kind of school he was currently attending. He regained himself, and coolly walked over to the two new "friends" and calmly greeted the brunette with a sly grin. " Hey, and who might you be? " " Otori, Kyoya. You must be the talk of the school, Erestachi, Ataru. " Kyoya held a cool composure of his own, though his smile was a fake as the tooth in the back of Ataru's mouth. The Thug sighed quietly once the teacher had entered the room, signalling it was time for class to start. Quickly, Ataru grabbed a seat next to the interesting Kyoya and listened to the Teacher preach.  
It was time for class to end and Ataru was soundly asleep. He tried- HE TRIED to stay awake during the lesson, but it was too much for the stressing teen to handle. It was sad, since it was his first day, but he had quite an adorable face when he slept. He held those innocent pouty lips, with his silky hair splayed in a cute-messy way, while his long lashes were shut beautifully. It was obvious the boy was a runner up to being possibly the prettiest boy in school. A few girls had taken the opportunity to speak with Ataru by trying to wake him up and tell him it was about time for lunch break. The Thug had slowly fluttered his dark hues open and sat up with a low groan. He stretched and tiredly thanked the girls as he left the room.

* * *

Ataru was contentedly gazing up at a painting that a peer at his school had done, and smiled a tad bit knowing at least someone in the school had talent. He wasn't aware of the oncoming student holding a stack of boxes coming closer to him as he walked on, and accidentally bumped into the student. Ataru's eyes widened slightly as he felt slight pressure from the boxes and watched them fall. He cursed and bent down to pick up the boxes with a deep frown. The Thug didn't even bother to find out who he pushed, until he saw a feminine hand. The male glanced at the person to see a female in a male's uniform.  
There were others nearby;many which were dotting girls.  
" Why are you dressed in guy's clothing, girl? "  
The girl jumped a bit with wide, surprise eyes, not expecting such a random question. The fangirls nearby huffed and fumed " Haruhi isn't a girl! " " Yeah, he's 100% male! " " We even have his fan book here to prove it! " Ataru scoffed at the girls and shooed them away, before gazing back at the cross-dresser. " Am I right? "  
Suddenly, Tamaki appeared and grabbed Haruhi as if she were a rag doll and pulled her away from the Thug. The blonde began yelling nonsense about his "daughter" and a group of handsome/cute men appeared. A pair of identical twins caught the Mafia Leader's eyes and he licked his shapely lips. Kyoya appeared among the men and greeted Ataru with a dark air around him.  
Some tall guy and a short blonde shota, that looked much too young to be in high school, had led all the students hanging around out and away from the scene.  
" It seems you're sharper than you look, Erestachi... We should've been more cautious, but it can't be helped since you found out our secret~ " Kyoya spoke with fake sympathy. Ataru glared and picked up the heavy boxes, mumbling " It's a secret, you say? Man, is this school stupid... " The Thug sighed and spoke " If you want me to keep your secret, I'll do so. It's not in my interest to make some girl cry if she's found out. I gain nothing, you hear? " And with that, Ataru placed the boxes in one of the Twin's arms, but not without making a second of eye contact.


	2. The Flower Boss

" I feel you staring... "  
" EEP! Kyoya, he's_ onto_ us! "  
" Just play it cool, Tamaki. Act natural. "

Ataru huffed in pure annoyance as he turned around in his seat and glared daggers at the two Host members. The handsome male held a demonic air that was actually see-able.  
" Quit it! "  
Ataru had been watched by all the members through out the long and stressful school day, since he had found out Haruhi's secret. The Thug wasn't exactly trusted by the famous Host Club yet.

It was the last class of this so-called day, and Ataru demanded this "peeping" stop.

" That angry frown doesn't suit your _pretty_ face, _Ata-chan_~ "

Tamaki chimed as he zoomed in front of the thug and gently took hold of his chin. The flirtatious blonde stared deeply into Ataru's dark hues and brought his face close.  
Feeling his chest tighten, his body turn bright red, and his muscles tense, Ataru had given a harsh and powerful punch directly on to the King's nose by reflex.  
" OOF! "  
Ataru's eyes were as wide as saucers as he gazed down at the bleeding Tamaki, who was wailing and rolling all over the ground in pain. Kyoya's glasses glinted mischievously as he began to write things into his mysterious notebook. " I-! "  
Ataru opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. He was still feeling anxious from having Tamaki so up close and personal, and glanced around the room. All the girls and boys were looking down on him in fear and disappointment.  
" I knew he _**couldn't be trusted**_."  
" So he really is a_** Gang Leader**_. "  
" Someone like that should be in_**jail**_! "  
Ataru clenched his fists as he glared at the floor and bit his lip. The man barred his teeth angrily and stomped out without even apologizing to poor Tamaki.

* * *

Ataru was angrily slashing the canvas with his harsh strokes of paint from his brush.

Whenever the thug was frustrated he'd naturally begin one of his hobbies as a release. As of now he was painting a portrait of Tamaki, but with a bandaged nose.  
He'd been thinking about how he wasn't good with words, and would instead give the picture to the dumb blonde.  
Wiping off the sweat from his brow, Ataru sighed in exhaustion and mumbled  
" Complete~ "  
Little did the Artist notice the set of eyes watching him from the bushes along the fences.

" I hope he likes it... and accepts my_ gift_. " Ataru continued to mumble as he slipped off his wet and dirty-with-paint shirt.

A small squeal was heard from one of the bushes, making the half-naked male stare directly at the chubby plant. Ataru squinted his dark hues, hastily walked over to it, and roughly reached in it only to grab a kitten.

The adorable kitten had large brown eyes, and tiny paws the size of a grown man's thumb. The kitty seemed awfully young, since it seemed pretty small. The baby feline was a soft black color with white spots along it's fuzzy tummy. It seemed scared and frail to be in front of such a random stranger.

Ataru noticed it's discomfort and gently cradled the animal in his arms. He smiled genuinely at his new pet as he ran his fingers along it's back to calm it.

After a few minutes, the kitten wasn't as tense, and even fell asleep from the heavenly petting. This gave Ataru time to make preparations for his new friend, and skipped back into his house mumbling words to his cat.  
" Your name is Tomoharu... "

* * *

As the afternoon passed, Ataru had slipped into his comfy backyard once more and began to do an assortment of things a thug should _never_ do.

That included writing heartfelt stories, continuing to draw, and even playing the piano.

Ataru snuck around the backyard and went into a nearby shed. He quickly dove into the wooden accessory and pulled out a large fancy-looking treasure box. The Thug scurried back to his room, making sure not to be seen by any members of the Yakuza Gang, and locked his door securely.

With Tomoharu resting on his lap, Ataru had slipped out one of the most forbidden books a boy should_ never_ hold: **_Yaoi._**

The male smiled beautifully as opened the manga with care, and began his gay adventure.

This was the true side of**_ Ataru Erestachi: The Flower Boss_**

* * *

Ataru made his way to Music Room #3, and shyly began to carry his large canvas around the school. He didn't want anyone but Tamaki to see his gift, in case people found out about his_ gay_ secret hobbies.

He was afraid this information would leek and he'd be picked on for being so _feminine_, especially since he's a Future Mafia Leader. Not only that, but his Father would be so _disappointed_ if he found out what his son was _really_ like.

Ataru wasn't yet aware of how the Host Club worked, and ended up knocking on the large doors.  
Haruhi was the one to slowly open the door, and Ataru panicked seeing the familiar girl. He hid the canvas behind his back and gazed at the ground with an irritable look.

To Haruhi's surprise, Ataru was blushing and fidgeting like crazy! This was a new side of the Thug that no one had yet to see.

" I-Is Tamaki... here? "

Ataru mentally slapped himself for stuttering like a _bitch_, and tightly held onto his painting. He held an intense expression as he waited for Haruhi's response, and heard her say,

" Yeah. Come in! "

The cross dresser glanced down to see the canvas in the thug's arms and began to wonder what it was.

" What's that, Ataru? " She asked innocently, pointing at the canvas.

Ataru jumped at the question and shook with nervousness. His body began to turn an intense red as beads of sweat began to build on his forehead. He couldn't even function his brain correctly, until Tamaki came into view from behind Haruhi.

" Is this a customer, Haruhi~? "

His beautiful face was plastered with a splint to keep his nose in the correct place. Honestly it made Ataru want to burst out laughing, but with the way Tamaki looked at him, it seemed like a bad time.

" Oh... It's _him_. "

Tamaki held a grouchy look as he dramatically pointed a finger at his nose, and barked impishly

" **You** did_** this**_! "

Haruhi sighed and lead the two inside, so that no one nearby would see such a scene. Ataru lightly glared at Tamaki before glancing around the large room. He noticed all the other members lined up and ready for a "customer" to come in, and connected eyes with a certain orange-haired twin: The one who's hair was normally parted to the right.

Ataru's cheeks stayed a bright pink as his chest began to thump loudly inside.

**_Thump! Thump! Thump!_**

The Thug felt the room turn dark with only him and that certain underclassmen just gazing at gazing at each other. Their moment was soon stopped when Tamaki snatched the canvas from Ataru's arms!

The Gang Leader immediately came back to reality and sent the scariest glare the King had ever seen.

" GIVE...IT...BACK! "

All that was heard from outside the room was the smashing of priceless objects, the screams of poor Tamaki, and the yells from some of the other members of the Host Club.

As all that happened, Ataru was rather grateful to have felt a _special moment_, like one of those guys from a Yaoi manga...


End file.
